


Riposte

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [802]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs dislikes today's newspaper.





	Riposte

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/12/2001 for the word [riposte](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/07/12/riposte).
> 
> riposte  
> a quick, sharp return in speech or action;counterstroke: a brilliant riposte to an insult.  
> Fencing. a quick thrust given after parrying a lunge.  
> to make a riposte.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #451 Newspaper.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Riposte

Gibbs tossed the newspaper into his recycling. Even the ripostes were terrible today. If you’re going to counter a public insult in the newspaper, it should at least have taste. 

These were the days he regretted reading the newspaper with his morning coffee before heading into work. Tony called them his immovable days. They were the days when Gibbs communicated only in grunts and nothing else.

Most people consider this normal and it had been, before Tony joined the team. After Tony joined, he talked a little more. Not a lot, most people wouldn’t have noticed the difference. Tony did, however.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
